Mass Effect: Yautja
by N7 Commando
Summary: Shepard is send to a on a mission with a old friend who she does not want to see, Shepard/Thane romance. Crossover with Predators
1. Chapter 1

**Mass effect: Yautja**

**AVP/Mass effect crossover.**

**A sequel to Unexpected Events, and yes I know that story is not finished but i need time to think of ideas for it so I just started this, Unexpected Events is not stopped it will be worked on I just need time. So here is something to hold you over.**

**2 Years after Unexpected Events**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard woke to a beeping sound that echoed threw her apartment on the Citadel. She groaned and slowly got up and waked to the terminal she saw in was a call from Anderson and pressed a button and a holo of him appeared in front of her. "Shepard how are you?"

"A little pissed that you woke me from my beauty sleep." She said in a grumpy voice. Anderson chuckled at her. "Well the reason I am call you is that the Alliance needs your help."

"With what?" Shepard rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her palms trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"One of our colonies in the Rose cluster went want dark."

"Let me guess you want me and my crew to see what happened." Anderson nodded.

"Yes but you will have backup from one of our dreadnoughts the SSV Paladin will accompany you and the Normandy."

Shepard sighed and spoke. "Very well Anderson I will have my crew ready at 0800 hour today is the Paladin going to meet us there?"

Anderson shook his head. "No the it will meet you at the Relay, there you will dock with the Paladin it should be big enough to have your ship dock with it." Shepard nodded. "Very well anything else?"

"Shepard there one more thing you should know... Captain Kaiden Alenko is in Command of the Paladin." Shepard heart skipped a beat and felt a chill go up her spine with she heard the name of her former lover.

"Wh... What?" Anderson sighed.

"Look I know what happened between you two bu..." Shepard interrupted him. "Do know what he did when I found him on Horizon." Anderson shook his head. Shepard sighed and spoke. "When I activited the defense turrets..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flahback Horizon**_

_"Guardian Anti-ship batteries 100% opening fire on Collector ship." EDI announced, the large turrets turn and fire at the large ship in the center of the settlement. Shepard watch as the turrets fired at the ships, the main engine of the ship fired up causing shepard to look away from the bright flash. When she turned back she saw it miles in the sky._

_"The ship got away the Collector's got what they came for." Garrus said. "NO you can let get away stop them." A man yelled running past Shepard were the ship used to be. "Half the colony is in there, they took Sten, and Lilith do something." Shepard look at him and spoke. "I did everything I could, there nothing I else can do I am sorry."_

_"You do more then most Shep." kasumi said walking up next to her. "Shepard wait I know that name." The man turned and look at her studying her. "Yeah your some kind of alliance hero right."_

_"Commander Shepard, Captian of the Normandy, First human Spectre, Savior of the Citadel." Shepard recognized the voice Kaiden, she him walk up next to Delan. "Your in the presence of a legend Delan, and a ghost." He said not taking his eyes off Shepard. "Of all the good people we lose you get left behind." Delan shook his head and stormed off. Shepard felt her heart speed up as kaiden walked up to her. They stared at each other for a moment then hugged. "I thought you were dead Shepard, we all did." They broke the embrace. 'It been to long Kaiden. How have you been?"_

_"That it that all you have to say after two years you act like nothing happen?" Shepard was taken back by sudden angry for him. "I though we had something together, something real I... I loved you." He stopped for a moment and spoke again. "Thing you were dead tore me apart. How can you put through that?"_

_"Why don't you contact me. Why didn't you let me know you were alive." Shepard felt a bang of guilt. "I am sorry Kaiden I was dead it took two years to bring me back. I don't contact you because you moved on why reopen old wounds."_

_"I did move on Shepard but here you are pulling me back in. At least i thought I did. But now we've got reports of you... and Cerberus."_

_"Reports you mean you already knew?" Garrus asked._

_Alliance Intel thought Cerberus might be behind the missing colonies. They got a tip this colony might be the next to be hit." Kaiden asked him. "Anderson stonewalled me, but there were rumors that you weren't dead. That you were working for the enemy."_

_Shepard felt angry build up. "Our colonies are disappearing. The alliance turned its back on them. Cerberus is the only group trying to do something about it." _

_Kaiden look at her with anger. "So it turn then you are working for then. We both know what Cerberus is like what there capable of." He took a step toward her, Shepard tried to stand her ground but fail she took a step afraid of him. "I can't believe this, you turned your back on everything we believed in. You betrayed the Alliance. You betrayed me." _

_Shepard was a lose for word at what kaiden said. "Kaiden you know me. You know I'd only do this for the right reason. You saw it yourself. The Collector are targeting human colonies. And they're working with the Reaper's." Shepard said trying to reason with kaiden._

_"I want to believe you Shepard. But what if it Cerberus who are behind the attack. They could be using the threat of a Reaper to manipulate you." Kaiden said._

_"You're letting how you feel about their history get in the way of the facts."_

_"Maybe. Or maybe you feel like you owe them something for saving you. I'd rather you were dead then working with a Cerberus." Shepard was shocked at the word he spoke the anger build up, she balled her fist and punch Kaiden on the cheek. Kaiden fell over surprised by the hit, he looked back to Shepard who had tears rolling down her face. "Your just like the Council you bastard. If won't listen then fine."_

_"Shepard." Garrus walk up to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "You stay away from me Kaiden. Your just like all the rest of the men in may past you love but in the end." Shepard just shook her head and walked away from Kaiden._

_Garrus watch as Shepard walked off. "Kasumi stay with her." Kasumi nodded and ran off to were Shepard left. Garrus turned and look at Kaiden who was still on the ground rubbing his cheek. "Damn you Kaiden you bastard. Normandy send down the shuttle we are really to leave."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Shepard snapped back in to reality and looked at Anderson.

"I don't think sending me and him on this mission together is a good idea sir." Anderson look at her a fatherly look in his eyes.

"Shepard... Sarah I know what happened but you and Alenko of the best soldiers we have." Anderson said in a soft voice

Shepard sighed and spoke. "As long as he does he job I will do mine." Anderson nodded. "Very well, good luck and be careful Sarah."

Shepard deactivated the terminal and sat down on the chair near her desk. "Well might as well get ready." She said to herself and started to call all her crew member when the door the her apartment opened and Thane walked in carrying a female baby Drell in his arms. "Ah siha your awake good your daughter has been quiet a hand full." Shepard smiled and got up from her desk.

"Why what has Irikah done now did she break something again?" Shepard asked looking down at her daughter and smiled, Irikah look like a normal Drell save for the blue eye's and pale skin that Shepard had. The baby gurgled and held out her arms at her mother, Shepard took her in to her arms and then placing her down on the couch and started tickling her stomach Irikah giggled and placed her hand on her mother's trying to get away. "Oh no you don't you not going to get away from me." Shepard said in childish voice, Irikah laughed even harder.

Thane watched his wife and daughter play with a smile on his face. Shepard stopped tickling her daughter and look at Thane.

"Well enough play time." Shepard rubbed her daughter's stomach one more time then letting her crawl off to her toys.

"Siha is something wrong?"

"No not really, Anderson called he wants us to investigate a colony that has gone quiet I was calling all the crew to the Normandy." Thane nodded and sat down next to her and spoke. "That is not the only thing bothering you is it." Shepard look down at the floor pushing a loose braid of hair behind her ear. "No you remember Kaiden Alenko?" Thane nodded.

"Yes your former crew mate."

"He coming with us." Thane nodded understanding. "As long a he don't try anything with you I am fine."

Shepard smiled at her husband. "Feeling a little territorial are we." Shepard sat on Thane lap with a grin on her face. Thane chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "You know I am very protective of you siha." Shepard smiled, she then fell something pulling her leg she looked down to see her daughter trying to climbing in to her lap.

"Hey you." She said in a motherly voice lift her child to her chest. "What will do with Irikah."

"We will leave her on the Normandy with Koylat." Thane nodded. "Yes sense Koylat is part of the crew now that will work."

"Well I need to call the crew back to the Normandy." Thane nodded and watched as Shepard walked to her terminal with Irakah still in her arms and begin to call her crew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4 hours later.**

"This is the Normandy requesting permission to dock with the SSV Paladin." Joker said in to the intercom after a few moments someone asked.

"This is the Paladin permission granted move to docking bay 1."

Shepard look out the window to see the dreadnought floating motionless. "Damn how did Alenko get a ship like that?" Joker asked.

"Don't know don't care I just want get this mission over with and get away from him." Joker looked at Shepard. "You still hate him after two years?"

"You heard what he said on Horizon, how I was a traitor, he practically said he wanted me dead then work with Cerberus." Joker nodded. "Yeah I guess your right." Joker turned back to his controls. "We will be docking in a few minutes."

"Very well I'll be in my cabin."

"Aye aye commander I will notify you if anything happens." Shepard walk threw the CIC nodding to Kelly who smiled and nodded back and then entered the lift to her Cabin. Shepard entered her quarter to find Koylat playing with Irikah on the floor and Thane sitting on the couch watching then with a small smile on his face. Shepard walked over to him then sat down next to him. Thane wrapped his arm around shoulder pulling her close. "We will be docking with the Paladin soon." Thane only nodded not taking his eyes off of Koylat and Irikah. "Koylat is very fond of Irikah." Shepard said.

"Yes and he is very protective of her." There was a loud sound, EDI avatar appeared. "Shepard we have dock with the SSV Paladin, Captain Alenko has also requested to see you as well." Shepard sighed and looked at Thane who look back at her and spoke. "I will join you to see the Captain." Shepard nodded and walked to her armor and weapons locker pulling out her N7 armor and a simple heavy pistol. "Koylat take care of her for will you." Koylat look at her and nodded. "Of course, don't worry she is safe with me." Shepard nodded and put on her armor. Thane was waited by the lift when she exited the room. "Come on let go." Shepard was not looking forward to seeing Kaiden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mass Effect: Yautja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard and Thane exited the Normandy threw the cargo bay seeing Grunt, Samara, Zaeed, and Legion carrying boxes of armor and weapons out of the Normandy and placing it in the Paladins Cargo hold.

"Commander Shepard." Shepard turned to see a young private in front of her. "Captian Alenko is asking for you follow me please." Shepard turned to Thane jerked her head telling him to follow her. Shepard looked around the docking bay of the Paladin seeing many fighter and drop ships. "Looks like he's living the dream." Shepard said to herself.

After walking threw the large ship they finally arrived outside Kaiden quarters. "The Captain is waiting for you Commander." Shepard nodded to the Private who then walked off. Shepard to a deep breath Thane walked to front of her a look of concern in his face. "Are you OK siha?"

"Yeah I just want to get this over with." Then both walked in to the room. Shepard saw Kaiden standing with his back turned to her look out the window at the Normandy. Kaiden turned and spoke "Shepard good to see you agai..." When his eyes landed on Thane he stopped. "Who this?"

"One of my crew member who help destroy the collector base."

"I see nice to meet you Thane." Kaiden walked up to him and held out his hand.

"Likewise Captain." Thane grabbed Kaiden's hand. Thane place his hand behind his back and watched Shepard and Kaiden talk. "Well uh Shepard is the Normandy staying on the Paladin?"

"No the Normandy will be staying near the Relay."

"Why is that Shepard?"

"Because my daughter is on board and I want the Normandy as far away as possible from the action." Kaiden face turned to shock. "You... you have daughter I... I don't know you started a family."

"Well its my life and I can do what I want." Shepard said with a bit of angry in her voice. "Is there anything else you need Captain."

"Yes one more thing. How many people are you bringing on this mission?"

"Only twelve Thane." Shepard pointed to Thane who bowed his head at her. "Samara, Grunt, Legion, Miranda, Jacob, Jack, Zaeed, Mordin, Kasumi, Garrus, and Tali."

"Very will Shepard there will be a briefing tomorrow at 0700." Shepard nodded. "I will have my team ready then." Shepard and Thane walked out of the room. Kaiden sat down on his bed. "Shepard has a daughter a family." Kaiden felt angry and jealously build up inside him. "I will not give up on her I will have her back."

Kaiden walked out of his quarter to the docking bay when he entered he saw Thane standing by some cargo check a sniper rifle and pistol. "Hey uh Thane can talk to you?"

"Of course Captain what can I do for you." Thane turned to Kaiden.

"Well I was wondering who is the father of Shepards daughter?" Thane looked at him with a blank face.

"I am Captain I am also her Husband." Thane said in pride. Kaiden look at him in shock. "I...I see well." Kaiden turned away, Thane turned back to his work. "YOU SON OF A BITCH." Kaiden yelled grabbing Thane pushing him. Thane no expecting the attack fell to the ground but rolling away getting up fast.

Kaiden charged at him Thane punished Kaiden in the jaw making him fall Kaiden got up and punished at Thane who easily dodge it. Kaiden became frustrated and threw a biotic punish hitting Thane in his jaw making him fall on to his back. Kaiden jumped on him punishing him repeatedly. Thane charged his own biotic's and threw Kaiden off him. They both got up and started circling each other. Kaiden kicked at Thane head, Thane duck and kick Kaiden in his chest then jumping off his other leg kick him in the head. Kaiden fell to the ground again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shepard yelled from the Normandy's cargo ramp. Thane turned to his wife breath heavy. "The Captain attacked me I was only defending myself siha."

"What why?" Shepard asked stunted. "I don't know siha he just attacked." Kaiden slowly getting up wiping the blood away from his nose and mouth.

Shepard sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Come on let get you to the med bay fix you up then." Shepard grabbed Thane's hand ignoring Kaiden and walked in to the Normandy.

Kaiden look down feeling humiliated and weak. "God damn it." He started walking back to his quarters.

Shepard and Thane entered the med bay Chakwas was asleep in her quarter so they were alone. "So what happened with Kaiden?"

"I don't know he just asked who was the father of Irikah and I told him then he just punished me."

"Well stay away from him then I may like clean you up but I can't do it everyday." Thane smiled at his wife. Shepard finish up clean Thane's wounds. "Come on let go to sleep." Then both walked up to the Captain's Quarters for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mass Effect: Yautja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard was in her cabin laying on her bed, sleeping with her arms wrapped around Irikah who laid next to her. Kolyat and Thane sitting on the couch a few feet away from her.

"Why did the Captain of the Paladin attack you father?"

"Jealousy for being marrying to Shepard and have a child with her I suppose." He explained.

"That is why he attacked you?" Thane nodded to his son. "Ye..." Thane was stopped by the appearance of EDI's avatar. "Excuse me Mr. Kios but the mission Briefing starts in one hour."

"Thank you EDI I will inform Shepard." EDI disappeared and Thane got up and moved to Shepard's sleeping form shaking her lightly. Shepard stirred and slowly open her eyes. "What, what happened?"

"The mission briefing starts in a hour." Shepard nodded and slowly started to get up trying not wake her daughter. "Alright I will be out in a few, Thane go ahead and inform the team and meet me there. Koylat watch Irikah for me." Thane and Koylat nodded Thane left the room Koylat remained were he was watching Irikah sleep.

After a few minutes Shepard dressed and about to leave but stopped and turned to Koylat who was look fondly at Irikah"You will take good care of her right?" Shepard asked.

"Yes Shepard you can count on it." He replied as he turned to her. "She is save with me don't worry." Shepard nodded and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard entered the briefing room seeing her team on one side and Kaiden on the other. Shepard to her squad mates. "Well any idea what we are up against?" Jacob asked, Shepard shrugged. "No idea but we will fine out soon won't we."

"Attention on deck." Some yelled everyone except Shepard and her crew stood at attention. Kaiden followed by a man and women entered the room. "At ease." Kaiden spoke, Everyone sat down in there seats or leaned against a wall. "OK people as you know we lost contact with the colony of Amgarrak on the planet Kerak. We may have some information on what happened Jenna here has had a run in with what we might be facing Jenna."

The woman walk up and stood next to Kaiden and spoke. "A few years ago me and my team where on the mining factory on the meteor LR-374. We found something in the meteor some sort of egg one of my crew mate touched and some sort of spider like thing attached itself on to his face. After a few hours in fell off and he seemed find we were talked when... when." Her voice began to shake and tears started to fall Kaiden interrupted her. "Don't worry about it we have Jenna report record a copy will be sent to each of your omni tools so review it. We will be at Kerak in 5 hours." With that Kaiden exited the room.

Shepard activated her omni tool and begin to read there the report. "Well from what I see these thing layed a embryo in him and it burst out of him." Jacob said. "And this one thing kill all of her crew within a few hour." Shepard added.

Shepard com beep and Jokers voice spoke. "Commander, Joker here just letting you know that the Normandy is off the Paladin and stay near the relay."

"Understood Joker stay safe." Shepard turned back to her team. "OK people lets get ready." They all nodded in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard walk in to the docking wearing her normal black N7 armor she look around seeing people running around doing there assignments preparing the drop ships and Mako's. She walk over the her squad all who were sitting and waiting for her. "So who are we going with?" Jack asked.

"The Captain of the ship want me to go with him, the rest of you will be on drop ship 3 right there." She pointed to one of the ships behind her in the corner of the bay. "Captain Alenko asked you to go with him?" Thane asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah apparently he want my help to lead the teams I say that's is bullshit just trying to get me alone." Shepard look at Thane. "Don't worry Thane I can handle myself." She said trying to calm him. Thane nodded.

A alarm sound telling them to get to there drop ships. "Alright people lets go Miranda you in charge until I get back." Miranda nodded. "Of course Shepard."

"The cheerleader is in charge again come Shepard give me a break." Shepard chuckled a little. "Sorry Jack." Shepard turned to Thane. "Be careful siha." Shepard smiled at him then kissing him and started to walk to her drop ship.

"Alright people lets get going." Miranda said the group follow her to the ship when they enter there were 12 seat on each side of the hallway everyone sat down. Grunt walked in and look at the seat.

"You have got to be kidding me right why do human have to be so small." Grunt yelled when he saw the seat was to small for him. "Uh great." Grunt look around seeing nothing then he look up then a idea popped in his mind. He raised his hand placing it on the roof and pushed seeing he can hold himself in place. "Yeah this will work."

There was a yell the group turned there heads to see another group of 12 soldiers run in and sit across them. A few seconds later bar pressed down on to there shoulders keeping them from falling out of there seats. The ship began to rock violently. "OK people hold on to your nut sacks." A female voice said in to the com link. "Drop in 3... 2... 1... DROP." Miranda and everyone else felt like there stomach lift there heads as the ship fell from the Paladin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mass Effect: Yautja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard watched as the drop ship that had her team on it fell from the ship. "Commander Shepard." Shepard turn to see Kaiden stand outside a M38APC Mako the same woman at the briefing were standing next to him. Shepard walk to them. "Shepard you remember Jenna from the briefing."

"Yeah nice to meet you Jenna." Shepard stuck her hand and Jenna took it. "Likewise Commander." A man came in to Shepard view she also remember him from the briefing. "Shepard nice to meet you, I am Blake Smith." Shepard shook his hand. "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Smith."

"Well Shepard are you ready." Shepard nodded. "Yes I am." Kaiden nodded and climbed in to the APC followed by Jenna and Blake. Shepard climbed in finding it a little small it stopped her from standing so she had to bend over a little she moved to one of the seats next to Jenna and sat, Kaiden sat on the other side of her but ignored him. A few moments later a group of 12 soldiers climb in. "Move it people we don't have all day." A sergeant yelled at them. "Alright everyone in Hammer take us in to the drop ship."

"Roger that." The APC fired to life and began to move to the drop ship entrance ramp. "APC secure closing ramp." Shepard felt the drop ship being lifted of the ground. "Prepare for drop." Shepard look next to at Jenna who was moving around nervously. "You really want to sit still and hold your breath when we drop." Jenna look at her and nodded. "OK I'll try."

Metal bars dropped down keeping everyone in place. "Drop in 3... 2... 1..." Shepard closed her eyes as she felt the ship fell from the Paladin. "Stabilizing..." The bars lifted off of Shepard's shoulders. "Shepard come with me." Kaiden said, Shepard follow him to the front of the APC and sat down in on of the seats seeing video camera showing the view of the other two drop ships. "The colony is coming in view now Captain."

"Roger that circle around the colony."

"Roger that." Shepard look at the cameras see the colony. "They don't have power, and it looks like the relay dish is destroyed." Kaiden said.

"I don't see anything moving down there." Shepard said Kaiden nodded in agreement.

"Ok Bravo team you have the power plant get the power back. Alpha team you have the living quarters see if you can't fine anyone." Kaiden turned to Shepard. "Roger that sir." The teams said.

"Shepard does anyone on your team able to fix a relay dish?" Shepard nodded. "Yeah Tali and legion are the techs of the team."

"What is your teams code name?"

Shepard thought for a moment. "Shadow team."

"Alright Shadow team you have the Communication facility try the fix it the best you can."

"Roger that." Miranda's voice said in the com. "And what do we have Captain?" Shepard asked. "We have the research facility on the east side of the colony. Alright all drop ships land at your objectives and drop off the teams."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Roger that." Miranda said in to the com. "What do we have?" Garrus asked.

"We have the Communications facility Tali, Legion we need you to fix the dish as best you can."

Both Legion and Tali nodded in agreement. "Alright I take my team and look around the building look for anything interesting." Garrus said Miranda nodded. "Alright then my team will watch Tali and Legion make sure nothing happens."

"Bravo team get ready you objective is coming up."

"You heard her Bravo team our objective is the power plant and get the power back on understood."

"YES SIR." All the soldiers yelled in unison. "Bravo team landing in 10 seconds." The team all stood ready to run out of the ship. "3... 2... 1... go go go." The ramp lowered and they all ran out when the last soldier was out the ramp lifted and closed. "Alright Shadow team your objective is come up next start getting ready."

"Alright people check you weapons and get ready." Miranda spoke.

"Alright we will arrive in 15 seconds." Everyone stood and got ready. "Go, go, go." The ramp lowered and they ran out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Go, go, go." The APC rolled out of the ship and moved to the research facility and stopped outside of the entrance. "Shepard your in charge of team 2 here Jenna and Blake will be joining you in the facility look threw the experiment room for anything, I take team 1 to the other side of the facility and look for the logs or video recordings." Shepard nodded. "Understood Captain."

Kaiden don't show it but he was getting angry that she was only calling him Captain and not his name. Shepard walked in to the back of the vehicle. "Jenna, Blake you with me, Team 2 lets go get ready."

Six soldiers stood and prepared there gear. "Shepard 20 seconds." Kaiden yelled from the front of vehicle. Shepard rising her hand giving a thumps up. "10 seconds."

"Teams ready Commander." Shepard nodded and turn to Jenna and Blake. "Both of you stay near me understood." They both nodded and stood behind her.

The APC stopped and the door opened and Shepard followed by Jenna, Blake, and the team filed out. They moved to the door Shepard keeping her assault rifle up walked up to it seeing it was locked. "Sergeant do you have someone with hacking skills." He nodded. "Jax hack the door."

Jax walk to the door control activating his onmi tool a few moments later the door opened. "Light on." Shepard said seeing it was pitch black in the building. "Lets move people."

Shepard entered first looking around for anything. Seeing nothing she turned to her squad. "Clear let move." The rest of the group followed her in. They entered a long hallway with door on each side. Shepard looked at each door until her eyes land on one that read. "Experiment lads." She walk up to it pressing the button to open it. It slid open and Shepard's eyes widened in shocked at what she saw. In the room were containers filled with spider like things. Shepard turned to Jenna. "Jenna are these the thing you were talking about that attached itself to your friends face."

Jenna walked in and look. "Yes these they are." Walking in deeper in to the room followed by Smith and Shepard. The rest of the team walked in looking around at the containers. "Most of them look dead." One of them said moving closer at the remains of one. Blake moved closer to one his face was a inch away from the class. "Careful Blake." Shepard said. Blake turned and look at her then turned back. Suddenly the spider jumped at him but the class stopped it from touching him. Blake jumped back.

"Oh he like you Blake he wants you bad." One of the soldiers joked.

"All squads update report." Kaiden voice said in to Shepard's com.

"This is Bravo team we are still working on the power so far no colonist around, this place in dead."

"Alpha team every building is deserted no sign of battle nothing."

"This is Shadow team 1 Tali and Legion are beginning to work on the relay so far no colonist found." Miranda reported.

"This is Shadow team 2 we found nothing but we are still searching the building." Garrus voice spoke.

"This is Shepard we found something, the face huggers in Jenna report we found this in the south wing of the research."

"Roger that Shepard I head there now everyone else keep look."

A few minutes later Kaiden entered look around the room. "Sergeant secure the area."

"Yes sir let go ladies." Kaiden look at Shepard who was stand over a terminal.

Kaiden walked to Shepard. "Is there any logs entry's." Shepard nodded. "Yes there is but most of the logs are corrupted I was only able to save two of them." Shepard started the first log.

"Logs entry 12."

"We found a crashed ship about 6 miles from here there were eggs on it but not Rachni eggs something different I don't but we are running test on them right now."

"Log entry 18"

The sub...(Static)... when we removed the specimen from the subject face him died from lack of oxy..."

"Logs entry 32."

"We successful able to harvest the specimen from the body but this one is not like the rest i..."

"That the end of it I was not able fix it." Kaiden nodded.

"All teams report." Kaiden said.

"Bravo the power should be back on now." As soon as he finished the light activated.

"Alpha we are finished are securing the area around the colony."

"Shadow team still working on the relay dish."

"Understood." Kaiden look around seeing Jenna and Blake across the room talking and his Marines relaxing in the next room, they were alone.

"Shepard can I speak to you alone." Shepard kept her eyes on the terminal as she spoke.

"We are on a mission Captain personal talks can wait until it done." Kaiden shook his head.

"No I think need to be done now Sarah." Shepard sighed and look at Kaiden. "Fine what do you want?"

"Why did you get married didn't you get the message I sent."

"Yeah I did."

"Then you know that I want you back and why I reacted the way I did on Horizon." Kaiden reached for Shepard's hands only to find she had them behind her back.

"No I don't know because I deleted it right when I saw it Captain."

"What you won't every give me a chance to explain myself."

"You explain yourself quiet clear on Horizon." Shepard yelled. "I remember you said you wanted me dead then working for Cerberus. Those were the words you said" Shepard crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Shepard please I still lov..." He was cut off by a punch to his jaw making him fall to the ground. "Yeah you do love me but I don't love you and I never will again. When you lose me you will never get me again."

"Shep..." Shepard stopped him.

"I have a family now Kaiden, a daughter, a stepson, and Thane you are nothing to me you killed what we had on Horizon, try this again Captain I'll kill you." With that Shepard walked off leaving Kaiden to his thoughts.

"Shadow team this is Shepard I am heading to your location."

"Roger that Commander." Garrus voice said. Shepard left the building and started making her way to her team she failed to see the creature following her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Note: I know my grammer is bad it because of something that happen when I was a kid ending with a long fall, a coma, and a big f%$#ing scar of my head and because of that I forget to double check my writing. But I will try the best I can to fix it and to remember.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mass Effect: Yautja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard walked threw the colony to the communication station when she hear sounds of footsteps and clicking. Shepard stopped and looked around and saw nothing.

"Over here, over here." A mechanical voice said behind her.

Shepard spin around pulled out her pistol aiming at the directing the voice came from. "Turn around, turn around." It said again behind her. Shepard turn around and again saw nothing. Shepard activated her com link.

"Uhahahahah. Turn around, turn around. Uhahahahahah." Shepard look around still seeing nothing.

"Garrus, I'm not alone out here."

"What, where are you?" Shepard look around seeing a sign on the building saying Bar.

"I am outside a Bar south of the communication station."

"Alright stay there, me and Thane are on the way." Shepard nodded and look around for what ever it was that was watching her.

"Turn around." The voice said again but right behind her. Shepard spin her pistol ready to fire but a large hand grab her wrist and another grabbing her throat lifting her off the ground Shepard look to see a large faceless metal mask staring at her. Shepard charge up her biotics then hit it with a powerful blast causing the creature to flying back and land in some crates.

"Garrus I'm under attack by something." Shepard yelled it to the com link.

"What Shep... sa.. gain..." The com link shorted out as Garrus spoke.

"Fuck."

Shepard look to see the creature getting up aiming her pistol at it. It charging at her. Shepard fired two round at it both hitting, green glowing blood start flew out of it wounds but it didn't slow it down. Shepard saw it extended two blades from it wrist. It slashed at her, Shepard ducked and rolled out of the way firing more round at it.

The creature turned to her punching her in the stomach. Shepard fell to the ground she look up to see the creature raising his blades.

"Shit." Was all she said when the blades connected with her stomach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Garrus I... der... a... thing."

"What Shepard say again." Garrus yelled the only responds he got were two gun shots.

"What going on?" Thane asked.

"I don't but we need to get to Shepard now lets go."

They both broke in to a run to Shepard location. When the moved to the last know location of Shepard they found nothing.

"Shepard you here." Something caught Garrus eye he look the ground see a pistol covered in blood, human blood. Garrus bent down grabbing the weapon. "Thane." Thane turned and looked at the blood covered weapon.

Garrus watched Thane as he moved to grab it and saw his hand was shaking as he did. Garrus turned away and activated his com link.

"Miranda it Garrus, Shepard is missing all we found is her weapon... and some blood."

Thane still looking at the pistol in his hands. "Siha I did move fast enough I failed you."

Garrus was look around for a clue then he saw the glowing blood on the ground. Kneeling down he scan it with his omni tool.

"Mordin I am sending you a blood sample see what you can make of it."

"Understood receiving scan now."

"Garrus get back here we can try to find Shepard with the colonies camera's." Miranda voice said.

"Understood we are on our way." Garrus turned to Thane see both sadness and anger in his eyes. "Come on Thane let head back." Thane nodded and followed Garrus back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Understood we are on our way." Miranda turned to the rest of the team.

"What happened?" Tali asked.

"Shepard is missing. Tali you think you can fix the security system see we can fine her with that."

"I can try but it will take some time fix it."

"Get to work on it." Tali nodded and moved to the terminal.

"Should we tell Alenko have his men look around?" Jacob asked.

"I doubt it will help but we can try. Captain Alenko come on this is shadow team."

"This is Alenko shadow team what do you have to report."

"Commander Shepard in missing from the reports from Thane, and Garrus she was attack by a unknown enemy all they found of her was a pistol." There was no response. "Captain?"

"I heard I'll have Bravo look around for her."

"Understood Captain." Miranda closed the com link. "Mordin what have you found on the blood sample Garrus sent you?"

"I compared with all the know DNA there as been no matches, need more samples of this creature that took Shepard."

"Very well in the mean time everyone keep an eye for Shepard." Everyone nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Short I know but try typing with one hand. Damn Broken arm because ripley's believe it or not of my 30.6 sniper rifle. Long story short I was holding it wrong and when I fired... yeah it hurt like hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mass Effect: Yautja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SSV Paladin**

"Sir the last dropship has docked."

"Understood but keep them prepared for take off when the Captain calls for extraction."

"Yes sir."

"Sir there something on our scans." The XO of the Paladin walked to the man that spoke.

"What is it private?" He said in a bored tied voice.

"I don't know there is another ship coming toward us." Suddenly alarms went off.

"SIR THE SHIP IS TARGETING US."

"MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS MOVE. ARM WEAPONS."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard slowly opened her eyes and looked around only to find everything was upside down. "What the hell." Shepard thought, she look down or up at her feet seeing them tied, the rope leading up to a large tree. Shepard moved to reach for the rope only to cry out as a burst of pain hit her, she look at her stomach to see two stab wound she receive from the creature that stabbed her, because of N7s armor medical system the bleeding stopped but it need to heal on it own.

Shepard then remembered the creature that stabbed her. "Why would it keep me alive. And hang me in a tree?" She said to herself. She tried again to reach for her tied feet only to fall back in pain. She look to the ground she was a good 12 feet from the ground. She sigh in defeat.

"Fuck it." Charging up her biotics shoot a blast at the branch the rope was tied to. It broke when the blast hit it causing Shepard to fall the 12 feet. She hit the ground Shepard groaned then look up to see the large branch fall toward her. "Oh got to be kidding me." Shepard rolled out of the way right when the branch hit the ground where she was a few seconds ago. Shepard sighed in relief.

"Glad that over." Putting her hand on her stomach as she stood. She was about to pull out her rifle only to tap her back. "What the." She felt the rest of weapon holders only to find all of them gone.

"Son of bit... wait." She check her secondary pistol that was strapped to her boot. At first look no one would notice because of the way it folded in to the boot. Removing the pistol which was just a smaller version of the Predator pistol arming Shepard scanned the area. Only able to a few feet in front of her, Shepard activated her omni tool light to see better seeing nothing but forest in front of her. Keep her pistol up ready to shoot Shepard began to move.

There was a low hissing sound, Shepard look around for the source. A black serpent like creature jumped down in front of her shrieking at her. It had a slime body, a tall twice as long as it body, no eyes, black skin. It was about to attack when a loud roar and a large humanoid charging at the serpent tackling it to the ground. There was another shriek from behind Shepard she turned only to be tackled by another serpent, Shepard then fired a few round in to it chest killing it.

Its blood spilled on to her chest plate. Shepard saw it start to eat away at her armor she quickly got up pressing the emergence clamps causing the top portion of her armor to fall off leaving Shepard with only a black thermal shirt on. She watch as her armor melted in to nothing. Shepard turned to see the humanoid kill the serpent like creature. Shepard raised her pistol at the humanoid as it turned to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The terminal is back online." Tali announced. "Here is the recording of Shepard last known position." The group crowded around the holo screen.

The holo screen activated at first it only showed Shepard walking threw the area then stopping and started looking around. Thane watched as she pulled out her pistol look around random looking for something. Then the group gasped as a creature appeared out of thin air behind her who turned quickly only to be lifted off the group.

Then Shepard pushed the creature away with her biotics and shot at it as it charged her. Thane closed his eyes and turned away as Shepard was about to be stabbed the rest of the team watch as Shepard cry out in pain and then was punch knocking her unconscious and carry away.

"Keelah." Tali spoke.

"Is there any way we can track her?" Kasumi asked.

"No I had all the tracking devices removed from her armor to prevent the Illusive man from finding her."

"Well there has to be a way to fi..."

Thane ignored the conversation placed his hands together and started praying.

"Goddess Arashu protect my siha and I beg you bring her back to me safe."

"Thane you OK?" Tali asked next to him. Thane opened his eyes and look at her. "Yes I find."

"Don't worry Thane we will find her." Tali said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know thank you Tali."

Suddenly the com link came to life. "Captain Alenko this Bravo team we under attack by a unknow enemy... watch out." A voice screamed.

"This Alpha team we under attac... Ahhhh" There screams, gunshots, and shrieks in the background.

"This Captain Alenko all teams fall back to the Research labs now."

Miranda spoke. "You hear him people we need to get out of here."

"What about Shepard we can't leave her out there." Tali spoke.

"We not leaving her but we are no good to her dead."

"Miranda's right we need to regroup first, Shepard strong she handle herself." Garrus spoke.

"Right form a circle Techs and biotics in the middle everyone else on the outside covering them. Stay near each other don't fall behind understood." Garrus said. The team nodded and started there way to the reseach labs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
